The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
A potential torque security fault can cause a motion hazard wherein unintended vehicle motion deviates from an expected level by a magnitude that is greater than a threshold level of vehicle acceleration. Known vehicle control systems employ protections for fault detection and remediation to prevent occurrences of unintended vehicle motion, including removing propulsion from vehicle drive axle(s). A false positive torque security fault detection can cause an unnecessary vehicle disablement.